


Pretty in Pink

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Panties, Shower Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is exhausted after an all night hunt but, Gabriel has some fun ideas of how to relax him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my amazing friend CutieGabriel for her birthday! She asked for "Gabriel wearing Sam's clothes and worshipping him while Sam wears panties"
> 
> Apologies, but I had to add a couple more kinks ;)
> 
> LOVE YOU MIKKY

    Sam dropped his bag as soon as he walked in the bunker and Dean nudged past him muttering about Cas and memory foam. After being out all night cutting off vampire heads, all he really wanted was a shower and a nice nap in his boyfriend's wings. Speaking of said celestial boyfriend...

    "Gabriel?" Sam walked down the hallway to their room and poked his head in, smiling at the sight he was welcomed with. The archangel was curled up on their bed, drowning in one of Sam's old hoodies that he was probably never getting back, wings draped around and over him like a makeshift blanket. Sam walked in and quietly started stripping, not wanting to disturb Gabriel as he got ready for his shower. He heard the sheets rustle as he was taking off his jeans and turned to find the angel staring at him and grinning.

    "Now, THAT is a sight I could get used to waking up to," he said sleepily, stretching his arms and wings. "To what do I owe this treat?"

    "Just getting ready for a shower," Sam replied, pushing down his boxer briefs and covering back up with a towel.

    "Hmm..." Gabriel stowed his wings and practically jumped off the bed, appearing next to Sam. "I think I'll join you."

    "Gabriel, I'm exhausted," the hunter sighed, walking out the door and heading down to the showers.

    "I'm just trying to relax you, Sammich," Gabriel followed Sam out of the bedroom anyway, shuffling down the hall in just the oversized hoodie. Sam turned once he got to the stall and couldn't help but smile at the angel.

    "Alright," Sam conceded, dropping his towel. "But you're doing all the work." Gabriel grinned and pulled the hoodie off over his head, revealing he had been wearing nothing underneath.

    "Why do you think I was conserving my energy?" Sam rolled his eyes but chuckled a little as he turned on the water. As the water was coming up to temperature, he pulled Gabriel close and nuzzled his nose in the angel's hair. No matter what, Gabriel always smelled sweet, like sunlight and honey.

    "I love you," Sam whispered, placing a soft kiss above his boyfriend's ear.

    Gabriel turned his head and captured Sam's lips in a proper kiss before pushing him under the falling water. "Let me show you how much I love you," Gabriel smirked, wiggling his eyebrows before dropping to his knees. "You're so beautiful, Sam." He ran his hands up Sam's thighs, stopping to grab and massage his hipbones. "It drives me crazy when you're gone." Sam let out a moan as Gabriel pulled him into his mouth, taking him to the base. The archangel licked and sucked like he was starving for Sam, clawing at the back of his thighs. He loved it when Gabriel got all desperate for him, because there was nothing hotter than reducing an all-powerful being to basic primal need. Gabriel moaned around his cock, and Sam ran his fingers through the wet, golden hair in front of him, words of encouragement flowing from his lips. Sam chanced a look down and whiskey-infused eyes flicked up to meet him, causing the hunter to catch his breath. God, he could never get sick of those eyes. So gold, so intense, so...Christ it was hard to think with an angel of the lord sucking your brains out.

    "Gabe, please..." Sam whined as Gabriel pulled off of him and stood up.

    "Don't worry," Gabriel smiled and ran a finger down Sam's chest. "Let's finish cleaning you up, then make you ready for bed, hmm?" Sam growled and pulled the angel close, rutting their cocks together. Gabriel gasped and gave in a bit to the wet slide of Sam's hipbone for a couple thrusts, but pushed himself away.

    "Patience," he said, biting his bottom lip. "Its worth it, believe me." Gabriel winked and stepped out of the shower, leaving Sam achingly hard and the water running cold. The hunter hated when Gabriel got ideas in the middle of foreplay, even if those ideas usually ended up in mindblowing orgasms. Sam sighed and turned the water off, then stepped out and wrapped the towel around him. He rolled his eyes when his unrelenting erection made the towel tent, making him look like a walking coat rack. As he walked back to his room, he tried to hold it down, attempting to think of anything than what was waiting for him.

    Sam opened the door to his room and gasped. On the bed were laid out at least seven different sets of lingerie in different styles and colors. His eyes gravitated to the lacy, apple-green set, but he was intrigued by the satin, baby pink ensemble as well.

    "You like?" Gabriel asked, closing the door behind Sam, just wearing a pair of Sam’s boxers. "I want you to wear a set for me."

    "I don't know, Gabe, I--"

    Gabriel strode over and picked up the panties from the pink set. "Here," he reached down and pulled the towel off of Sam's waist. "See how they feel." Gabriel ran the satin pair over Sam's half-interested cock and the hunter let out a small moan at the sensation. The fabric was so soft and slick, he became hard again almost instantly.

    “Those ones,” Sam breathed. “Definitely.” Gabriel lit up at the choice and waved his hand at the bed, willing the other sets away.

    “I was hoping that would be your pick,” the archangel admitted, kneeling down and holding out the panties for Sam to step into. “You look amazing in pink.” Sam took a breath and stepped into the garment, one foot at a time. Once he had both legs in, Gabriel pulled the panties up, letting them close around his lover’s bulge before trailing his fingers back and snapping the elastic over Sam’s ass. His hands made their way up Sam’s sides, ghosting over the hard planes of muscle that were panting underneath them. Gabriel leaned forward and licked a droplet of water off of Sam’s stomach that was on a path to the waistband he had just placed.

    “How do they feel?” Gabriel asked, nudging his nose against the hard line of Sam’s satin covered cock. He mouthed along the length and Sam had to grab the end table behind him, not sure he could stand anymore from the sensation.

    “Fuck, Gabriel…” Sam moaned, feeling the spit start to soak through the fabric and thrusting softly against his lover’s face.

    “Onto the bed, Sam,” Gabriel ordered, standing up and giving Sam a kiss before practically shoving him toward the mattress. Sam climbed backwards onto the bed, biting his lip from the sensation of the panties and the darkness that was in Gabriel’s eyes. His shoulders hit the headboard as Gabriel climbed up into the sheets. The archangel rolled his shoulders a bit and his wings unfurled, feathers raining down on the bed. Sam unconsciously gasped at the sight, always in awe when Gabriel let his wings out.

    "I'm going to make you feel so, so good," Gabriel promised, kissing up Sam's thighs. He reached his hand up, not looking away from Sam's skin as he spread his fingers and used his grace to draw the human's hands up and hold them above his head. Sam relaxed into the sheets as Gabriel took control, only allowing himself to buck up into the air softly, craving the feel of satin on his skin. The panties were quickly becoming soaked, making the slide and the sensation even better.

    "I don't understand what it is about you, Sam," Gabriel mused, continuing to kiss his way up his lover's body, only stopping for a moment to suck a mark into his hip. "I have lived for so long. Seen so many humans, and gods, and monsters, and..." The angel hummed as he licked a stripe up Sam's abs, sending a shiver through his skin. "Out of it all, you are the most important thing to me in every universe imaginable." Sam sucked in a breath and whimpered as Gabriel's words. He knew that the archangel wouldn't be willing to say that to just anyone and it made his heart practically burst with the love he felt.

    "Gabriel, I..."

    "Shhh..." Gabriel pressed a finger to Sam's lips and nuzzled into his neck. "I already know." He placed an open palm over the hunter's sternum. "I see it in your remarkable soul." Gabriel radiated some grace from his palm and Sam felt it flow through him all the way to his fingertips and toes. It was warm and ethereal, and full of pure love. He glanced up and Gabriel's wings were practically shimmering golden with grace. Sam cried out, burning with such intense desire. He was so close now, thrusting up into the air with more fervor, and soaking his panties.

    "Touch me," Sam pleaded. Gabriel reached a hand down and started to stroke Sam though the satin, swallowing the hunter's moans with his own mouth. After just a few pulls, Sam shouted Gabriel's name, coating the inside of his pink panties with come. Gabriel followed him quickly after, rutting against the panties as he stroked Sam. The archangel laid soft kisses on Sam's face and neck as he came down, running a hand through chestnut hair.

    "That should happen more often," Sam suggested, grinning up at this boyfriend.

    "The panties? I can agree to that," Gabriel snapped his fingers, banishing the panties and cleaning them both up.

    "Well, yes, but no," Sam replied, wrapping an arm around Gabriel and pulling him close. "I meant the grace thing."

    "Hmm..." Gabriel softly set his wings down on top of Sam like a blanket. "I'll definitely think about it."

    "All I ask," Sam yawned before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
